1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems which convert chemical energy into electrical energy and more particularly, in water electrolysis, to a wicked anode electrochemical unit cell assembly used in a fuel cell system.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,829, describes a hydrogen/air fuel cell having a water electrolysis subsystem and gas storage system. The electrolysis subsystem comprises a plurality of bipolar cells. Water is introduced into the anode chambers of the electrolysis cells from liquid/vapor separators. Hydrogen and oxygen produced by the cells are fed to liquid/vapor separators. Excess water from the anode chamber and water pumped prototonically across the membrane with the hydrogen ions is separated from the gases with the gases being introduced into respective pressurized storage vessels. Each of the separators contain a float switch which actuates pumps and drain valves to feed water to the electrolyzer. As the oxygen and hydrogen in the pressure vessels are consumed, the pressure drops and a signal from the pressure transducers causes additional water to be electrolyzed to replinish depleated oxygen and hydrogen levels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,932, describes a fuel cell comprised of individual fuel cells each having a barrier plate bounding the individual fuel cell, an anode chamber, a cathode chamber, a solid polymer electrolyte membrane having the cathode and anode intimately contacting opposite surfaces of the membrane and separating the anode and cathode chambers, and a gas/water separator which includes a porous hydrophilic structure associated with the cathode chamber and bounding the other side.